BTR meets a princess
by Rosa1210
Summary: When BTR is i town in London, they meet a princess, Scarlet. Will love be in the air or drama


About my character:

Name: Scarlet Ann

Age:17 going on 18

Personaitly: She outgoing, atheltic, loving, funny, isnt really mean.

Apperance: Looks like Hayley Williams. Dark red hair. Deep hazel eye color. Has a English Accent. :)

Style: Very ladylike, but when shes just at home, shes all jeans and a cute tank top.

Life: She is going to be a Princess very soon, but her mother's mother (Queen Of England) is still Queen. But the Queen is very much old, and sick. Her mother is in the running to be the Queen, then Scarlet will be the Princess of England. Her father passed away.

Family: Mother; Alice (Looks like Faline England)  
Brother: Alan (Looks like Buddy Handleson)  
Sisters: Brianna (Looks like Bella Throne )

Likes: Sports, shopping, and hanging out with her bestfriend Charlotte (Looks like Allison Munn) and Horse racing, Horse back riding.

BTR Guys are 18 in the story... :)

Scarlets' P.O.V.  
Waking up in the Castle is pretty calm, and nice. I would have Greg, Our butler, gaves all of us breakest in bed . You can say ill spoiled well its cause im family of the Queen, im treated like royality. Me and Charlotte were planning on playing Tennis with aftertoon. Then hangin out with Austin. He totally thinks he'll be the next Prince of England... NOT going to happen. My phone started to ring. "Hello?" "Its Charlotte. Austin is asking you on a date tonight with me and Baldwin." Charlottle said excited. "Like double date?" I asked. "Do I really have to meet him. Hes nothing but a jerk. He's gross." I said getting up out my bed, wearing a purple tank top and black and purple shorts. I know something royalty would not wear but I'm still a normal girl. I heard a knock at the door. "I'll have to call you back Charlotte." I said then hanging up. "COME IN." I yell from the other side of the door rushing to my queen size bed. "Honey..." Mother said getting into my room. "Yes?" I asked worried. "Austin is downstairs waiting for you." She said my mouth dropped. "What time is it ?" I looked at my clock at my night stand and saw it was 11:30.

"Oh My... what! Why didn't anyone wake me up." I said getting up and going to my closet and laying out a new dress Charlotte gave me as a early birthday present. "Well..." she said picking out my pearl necklace from my jewelry box. I ran into my bathroom. I turned on my curling iron and went back into my room. "Mom... tell Austin I'm sorry for being so late, ill be down in like 10 minutes." I said pushing her out my room so I could get ready. I quickly put on my dress and went to do my hair. I heard my door open. I didn't bother to look till someone came behind me and scared me. "ALAN!" I yelled. He Laughed. "That Austin guy is werid." He said leaning against the wall. "Like you? " I joked. "Haha... very funny. Now hurry up he would not stop talking to mom about... you don't even want to know." Alan said then left the bathroom. After I finished my hair I put on my pearl necklace, and a Pearl ring Austin gave me from my last birthday. I hated wearing that thing, I never wore that ugly thing.

I walked downsides in my 3" heels. In those heels I was Austin's height. "The girl I've been waiting for." Austin said. I put on a fake smile. "I've heard." I said kissed Austin on the cheek. He blushed. "Shall we go?" Austin asked. I nodded. We walked out the castle and just walked and talked for awhile. Those stuipd photographers taking pictures. There was a point Austin tired to put his arm around me. I didn't do anything, he's nothing but a creep. Then a Latino guy runs backward to catch a ball. He bumps into to me. "OW." Is all i say. He turns around to see me. "OHMYGOSS! Your Carlos from Big Time Rush." I said. He laughed. "Why are you laughing? " I asked. "You sound weird." He says. I smile. "Cute." I said then Austin steps in front of me. "Not as much as me right?" Austin said , i smilied. "Austin, Austin, Austin. Sure." I said.

Three other guys came towards us. "Do England girls dress like you?" Carlos asked. I smilied. "Ummm, some do." I said. "Only-" I cut me off by kissing him. EWWWW it was like kissing a frog, gross. "Wow." He said. I turned around and made a gross face. Carlos laughed. I didnt want them knowing im royatily cause their only friends with me cause am ruch and famous, thats why Austin likes me. "Oh, my goss did he hurt you?" Logan asked. I laughed "No, im fine." I said. "Are you sure?" Austin asked. "Austin, would you mine if you grabbed my bag with the Great room please?" I asked. "Anything for you." He said then forced a kiss and me trying to push away from i couldnt. He lefted and The four guys looked at me. "You've got gum or something?" i asked James. He got out a mint from his jacket. He handed it to me. "So, Im Scarlet." I said as i ate the mint. "James,Logan, Carlos, and Im Kendall." He said. I smilied. I couldnt help but smile around them. Austin came back with my purse. "Nice, meeting you guys." I said then began on walking. "Wait...were only have for 1 week, is there any time we'll see you?" Kendall asked. I smilied, ONCE AGAIN. "Yea, i live here, so maybe ill see you guys. Nice meeting you guys." I said then Austin pushing me away. I ran back to them. "I live here." I pointed to the castle. "Im having a birthday in 2 days. Hope you can come." I said then walked away.

Kendall's P.O.V.  
I honestly think I like Scarlet. She's different from the California girls. But she's ruch and sometimes people take advantage of that. But she isn't the girl next door, not the model or actress. She herself not caring what people think. But she looks like those proper girls their parents want. But she could be a wild childb inside... I snapped out my thoughts by James hitting the back of my neck. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR ?" I asked. "You like her." He said. "Yea, maybe I do. You know when you have a certain feeling for someone and its kinda like love at first sight." James laughed. "Of course you wouldn't know. Half the girls you meet are in the dark in a room on a bed." I said. James came towards me like he was going to attack me. Carlos kept a hold of him. James stopped and gave a angry look. Ill admit it freaked me out. "Well at least I'm not a virgin." He said. Carlos and Logan's mouth dropped. "What about Jo?" Carlos asked. "Nope, never happened." I said walking away from them and the conversation. I began walking with my hands in my jacket pockets. The guys followed me.


End file.
